Rise of a King
by Anime Lover101252
Summary: Alexander Martin was a young genius bored with his life until he woke up to find out he was 'The Gamer' and has been sent to the world of Remnant. OP Oc
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so I've been reading many 'The Gamer' type fanfictions and I enjoyed reading most of them so I decided to write my own.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

My name is Alexander Martin a 17 years' college student standing at 6ft and 7 inches quite tall for my age with black hair pulled in a ponytail and light blue eyes. I'm currently attending Princeton University for my master degree in Algebraic Geometry. Ever since I was a kid I've always been above average in every subject to the point where I skipped several grades and graduated high school at 14 but math was always my favorite subject, so it was no surprise to my family when I told them I that's what I wanted to study. Some might think that having an eidetic memory is a good thing to me it is both a blessing and a curse, it takes all the fun out of everything. So here I was putting the finishing touches on my thesis bored to death with my life wishing for something exciting to happen. After proofreading it, I decided to go to bed since I had nothing else to do. I woke up a couple of hours later to a blinding blue to find a blue screen in front of my eyes.

 **You have slept in your own bed, HP and MP have been restored 100% each. All ailments and negative status effects have been cured.**

I tried moving my head, but the text stayed in one place, exactly a foot away from my head. I then moved forward and tried to touch it, only for my hand to go through the screen and the screen rippled like I was touching the surface of a lake causing ripples to form on the blue box.

"Ok either I've gone crazy, or this is a crazy dream," I said looking at the screen.

"Neither "said a female voice behind me.

I turn around to see a tall woman with golden blonde hair standing behind me with a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hello there I'm Gaia, as you may have already deduced you've been chosen to become a Gamer," she said, "and before you ask I'm bored and you're to be my entertainment."

"Ok, I'm guessing you're going to send me in another world?" I ask accepting her explanation without hesitation, I mean I'd be bored too if I was in her shoes.

"Yes but we'll get to that in a minute, we must go through the tutorial first," she said waving my question aside "now pull up your status screen."

"Status," I said trying to see how much I'll need to improve.

 **Alexander Martin**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-None**

 **LV-2 EXP 0/400**

 **Hp-100/100**

 **Mp-600/600**

 **Str-5**

 **Vit-5**

 **Dex-5**

 **Int-30**

 **Wis-35**

 **Luc-5**

 **Points-0**

 **Money-0**

 **Representations:**

 **HP: Representing your life force, once it hits zero, you will face certain death.**

 **MP: Representing your magical reserves, MP is used for casting spells and individual abilities and skills.**

 **STR: STR represents brute force, the higher STR you have, the more your physical output will be in attacking, movement speed, and defenses.**

 **VIT: VIT is your health, life force, and physical endurance. It increases HP capacity and regeneration capabilities, while also increases lasting resistance against poisons and diseases.**

 **DEX: DEX measures how well you can coordinate your body. Skills such as hand eye coordination or balance are directly affected by this stat.**

 **INT: INT is your ability to store and process information in your mind, increasing MP capacity, control, and efficiency, reducing MP costs, and increasing the chances of creating a unique skill.**

 **WIS: WIS is your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness, and your ability to use the information at hand to your own benefit. MP regeneration is increased, while also having minor increases to dodge rate, critical rate, and accuracy while also increasing the speed of unlocking unique skills.**

 **LUC: LUC determines many things, whether for good or bad is up to you. It increases drop rate, critical hit chance, and the chances of getting a higher-grade item, will not increase naturally.**

"Not good but not bad either with how my stats are I can choose how to improve and see if I want to be a warrior, rogue or mage type fighter," I thought to myself while looking at my stats "I'll most likely go with a hybrid of a warrior and a mage".

"Good, now let's check the skills menu, oh and you don't have to speak out loud to activate the commands just think about what you want," said Gaia

"Nice, I don't want people to think I'm crazy by calling out menu in the middle of the street," I said

"Skills," I thought deciding to try it out

 **Skills:**

 **Gamer's Mind: Level: MAX**

 **Description: You have an unbreakable will, and your mind is a steel trap. You are resistant to any forms of mental or psychological status effects and will always be calm in every and any situation while also thinking through the situation in most circumstances. This allows for a peaceful state of mind.**

 **Gamer's Body: Level: MAX**

 **Description: This allows for a body of that of a game character and will allow the user to live the world as a video game. Sleeping will restore HP, MP, and heals all effects that are temporary will vary from the place of which the user is sleeping in.**

 **Observe: Level: 1**

 **Description: Through continuous observation, a skill to observe objects, situations, and persons was generated that allows for quick information gathering. The higher the skill, the greater the data obtained.**

 **ID Create, Lv-5**

 **Used to create Instant Dungeons, the higher the level, the stronger the dungeon.**

 **Current list-**

 **Empty Dungeon- no monsters.**

 **Monster Dungeon- Zombies**

 **ID Escape, Lv-5**

 **Used to escape from Instant Dungeons.**

"Good, I even have observe, and the zombie ID already. I can create and grind my skills there and level up as well" I murmured under my breath.

"Since your inventory is currently empty let's skip it and go to quest."

"Quest," I said closing the skills window

 **Current quests**

" **Getting started"**

 **Main Objective: Complete the tutorial**

 **Reward: +500 Exp**

"Ok, that's about everything Congratulations you have successfully completed the tutorial," said Gaia

 **Quest complete: "Getting started"**

 **Main Objective: Complete the tutorial**

 **You gain 1 level**

"Sweet" I cheered my first level.

"Calm down there's still two things left to do before I leave," said Gaia bringing me out of my childish phase.

"Oh, what is it?" I said confused "I thought that was everything?"

"You still need a weapon and you have to see what world you're going to" she explained as a white mystery box, and a roulette appears in front of her.

"For your equipment just touch the box, and you'll get a random weapon and gear, let me warn you now you might not like what weapon you get it may be super awesome like Yamato from Devil May Cry, or it might turn out to be a simple steel sword." she warned me

"Let's hope for the best," I said as I approach the box praying for something not lame. When I touch it the box, it exploded in bright light that forced me to avert my eyes until I felt the hilt of sword appear in my right hand and the light die down.

Looking at the sword in my hands I couldn't stop the glee and awe I felt from showing, it's a sword I instantly recognized from one of my favorite manga. It took me a couple of minutes to stop fawning over it to observe it

 **Caliburn: Golden Sword of the Victorious –Durability: 2500/2500 – ATK: 25000**

 **Description: The Holy Sword that is the symbol of the King pulled from the Stone of Appointment by King Arthur under the guidance of Merlin. With the words "The one who shall pull out this Sword from the Stone has the Right to become the King of England" engraved in a golden inscription on its hilt, it became the symbol of England's King of Knights once it was pulled out from the Stone.**

 **Element-Holy**

 **Damage against Monsters who has Darkness Attributes: 50% Attack Damage Increase**

 **Due to beating the odds, your luck has increased by 10.**

"Well looks like Tyche (Greek Goddess of fortune and prosperity) favors you to get that sword from the box," Said a surprise Gaia looking at Caliburn.

"Don't I know it" I replied

"Now the only thing left is what world you'll be going to," she said looking excited "you know what to do spin the wheel."

As I approach the wheel, I finally notice the worlds I might go to.

 **[Worlds]**

 **[Fate/stay night]**

 **[RWBY]**

 **[Percy Jackson and the Olympians]**

 **[Naruto]**

 **[One Piece]**

 **[Fairy Tail]**

 **[High School DxD]**

"Not a bad selection," I said to myself while spinning the wheel "I actually wouldn't mind going to any one of them."

 **You have chosen the RWBY Universe!**

"One thing before you go don't tell anyone about your Gamer power or the fact you're not from their universe understand?" she ordered

"Got it, I won't tell a soul" I replied

"Well good luck and don't forget I'll be watching," she said

With that, I blacked out.

 **Alexander Martin**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-None**

 **LV-3 EXP 100/600**

 **Hp-100/100**

 **Mp-600/600**

 **Str-5**

 **Vit-5**

 **Dex-5**

 **Int-30**

 **Wis-35**

 **Luc-15**

 **Points-5**

 **Money-0**


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing I realize when I regain consciousness was that I was in a forest laying on a pile of leaves, for a second I was confused about where I was until I remembered what happened.

" _So it wasn't a dream after all,"_ I thought to myself getting up and stretching a little to loosen up.

While getting up, I realize I was wearing I prepared for when I went out later in the day back on Earth which consisted of a long sleeve white t-shirt, faded black jeans and a pair of velvet brown Nike lab air max 90 royal sp.

" _This must be Gaia's doing,"_ I thought to take in my surrounding trying to find a way out of the forest, find the nearest town and figure out during what part of the show I dropped in. I hope it's in season 1, that will give me more time to train and build up my strength as well as come up with plans to stop Salem and Cinder's plot. Let's face it right now they could crush me like one would crush a bug let's face it at my current level that's what I am to them a bug, but I will remedy that soon enough.

 **For thinking things through and arriving at a logical conclusion, you have gain 1 Wis**

"It seems that Gaia agrees with my plan so far," I said to myself. While looking around I noticed smoke coming somewhere west of my position, where there's smoke, there's fire and where there's fire, there are people. At least I don't have to wander aimlessly and hope I stumble across the town; now I can just follow the smoke.

"Well onward to civilization," I said getting ready to head out

 **New Quest Added**

 **New world: You've been transported to the world of Remnant by Gaia with no idea where you are.**

 **Find the nearest settlement.**

 **Bonus:?**

 **Bonus:?**

 **Completion Reward: 5000 Exp**

 **3000 Exp for each bonus objectives**

 **10000 Lien upon the end of all objectives**

" _Nice,"_ I thought before jogging in the direction of the smoke.

* * *

 **For jogging continuously, you have gained 1 Vit**

 **For jogging, while avoiding trees and branches, you have earned 1 Dex**

" _I did not expect my vitality or my dexterity to go up from that,"_ I thought, pausing for a moment to look at the screens.

"While I wasn't going too fast I have been jogging for a while now, so that must have counted as working on my endurance" I realized" and avoiding tree branches and roots when you're running is not an easy task so that must why my dexterity went up" at that moment I felt my spine tingle.

 **By detecting bloodlust, you have gained a new skill.**

 **Detect bloodlust Lv-1**

 **This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user.**

 **It is an intuitive skill.**

 **Will detect within 20 feet and will tell the user of its origin.**

 **Origin of bloodlust - ahead of you**

When finish reading that I jumped back to put some distance between me and whatever was coming while summoning Caliburn the moment my feet touched the ground five werewolf-like creatures which I immediately identify as Beowolves burst into the clearing in front of me. Unlike the ones you see on the show, these didn't have any bone spikes or armor they look like the ones from the red trailer, so I guess they're quite young and don't have much experience

"I was starting to wonder when you guys would show up" I muttered, "let's get this show on the road Observe."

 **Young Beowolf**

 **Title-None**

 **Race-Grimm**

 **Lv-5**

 **Hp-300/300**

 **Ap-0/0**

 **Str-9**

 **Vit-15**

 **Dex-10**

 **Int-2**

 **Wis-1**

 **Description-This Young Beowolf is a newly made Grimm, and it has yet to encounter any humans or Faunus, making, so it has no battle experience whatsoever to call on. This beast is one of the Creatures of Grimm that is slowly pushing humanity towards the brink of extinction on the world of Remnant.**

 **Kill to get-100 EXP**

"So I was right they are young, and they're all level 5 too so this shouldn't be too hard," I said preparing myself.

No sooner did I say that did one of the Beowolf charge me with its arm stretched out trying to swipe me with its claws, unfortunately for it, I quickly spun to the left and used the momentum from it to rapidly swing Caliburn at the base of its neck decapitating it.

The remaining four enraged by the sight of their rapidly evaporating pack mates charged at me. When the first one reached me, I took a step forward bringing me inside its guard burying Caliburn in its chest where I assume its heart was and kick it sending its body flying back into the three still charging. The body flew into two of them while evaded it and continued charging. I ran forward to meet it unlike the other two that I had already killed this one went directly for my throat with a lunge. I roll forward to avoid getting my throat ripped out while getting up I immediately turned around and jumped at the Beowolf's unprotected back and drove Caliburn straight through its neck killing it.

Hearing growling behind me, I looked back to see the other two Beowolves had gotten up and were running at me. The first one swipe at my head but I leaned back letting its claws pass and lash out with a swift kick to its chest which did 20 damage and send it flying back while simultaneously summoning Caliburn's scabbard in my left hand to block the second Beowolf's claws struggling to push its claws away. I then decided to give up a losing battle and returned Caliburn's sheath back to my inventory and took a step back. The Beowolf being in the process of putting as much force as it could behind his paw to cut through the sword's sheath suddenly found itself pressing down on thin air was caught off balance and stumbled forward for a few seconds trying to find its footing. Unfortunately for the Beowolf a few seconds was all that I needed, and Caliburn cut through the Beowolf's ribcage and spine, like a hot knife cut trough butter.

 **You have gained a level**

 **+50 Hp**

 **+50 Mp**

 **+5 stat points**

" _That's it? I expected more from them, although I do appreciate the level up"_ I thought to myself looking at the grimms dissolving remains and when I noticed that they had dropped something. When I approached the body, I saw five small cards where the grimms were each a different color.

" _Observe,"_ I thought while picking them up.

 **100 Lien Card**

 **Lien the currency of Remnant takes the form of a plastic card with a black magnetic reader strip on the back and a small notation on the front. Several different colors of Lien are seen, including turquoise, pink, yellow and blue.**

" _So a Young Beowolf drops 100 Lien, that mean I don't have to worry about money I can just kill a bunch of grimms when I'm low on funds,"_ I thought to myself putting the lien cards in my inventory while pulling up my status screen.

 **Alexander Martin**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-None**

 **LV-4 EXP 0/1200**

 **Hp-170/170**

 **Mp-650/650**

 **Str-5**

 **Vit-6**

 **Dex-6**

 **Int-30**

 **Wis-36**

 **Luck-15**

 **Points-10**

 **Money-100**

"Hmmm, my Int, Wis, and Luck are good for now, so I should focus on increasing my Str, Vit, and Dex" I whispered under my breath "I'll put 5 in str, 3 in vit and the remaining 2 to Dex".

 **Alexander Martin**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-None**

 **LV-4 EXP 0/1200**

 **Hp-230/230**

 **Mp-650/650**

 **Str-10**

 **Vit-9**

 **Dex-8**

 **Int-30**

 **Wis-36**

 **Luck-15**

 **Points-0**

 **Money-0**

"That's way better than before, but I still have a long way to go," I said smiling looking at my improved stats before setting off west for the second time today.

10 minutes later,

I had jogged for about 10 minutes before I heard growling coming from all around me causing me to stop. This time instead of 5 of them 22 Beowolves made an entrance into the clearing. Knowing that I could not fight all of them at once, I quickly looked around and spotted a section of the forest where the trees were a bit closer to each other. I summoned Caliburn from my inventory while I ran there since out of the complete clearing it was the most strategic location for me. Since the trees were so close to each other, they couldn't charge me all at once, at most 4 of them will be able to attack me at once because the opening was too narrow for more than that.

I look behind me to find them still chasing me. I turned around and quickly swung Caliburn at the first four to reach me.

My action took them by surprise, and because they were standing next to each other in a very tight clearing, they couldn't maneuver properly meaning they couldn't dodge and Caliburn turned them to dust.

 **Due to constant use, a new skill has been created!**

 **Sword-mastery Lv-1**

 **Allows user to freely handles swords**

 **5% more damage when using swords**

When I saw the rest getting closer, I quickly closed the window and moved to the entrance of the clearing tightening my grip around Caliburn. As they reach me, I became a force of nature using skills I didn't know I possess. I swung my arm faster and faster until my blade was little more than a blur as it cut through grimms after grimms until I stood in a field surrounded by black smoke waiting for the corpses to finish disappearing.

 **Due to constant use, a skill has leveled up thrice!**

 **Sword-mastery Lv-4**

 **Allows user to freely handles swords**

 **20% more damage when using swords**

Looking around and not finding any grimms I started to relax until I realized that I counted 22 Beowolves in the beginning and yet there were only 21 corpses, suddenly I felt a huge wave of bloodlust.

 **By detecting a significant amount of blood lust, the skill detect bloodlust has leveled up!**

 **Detect Bloodlust Lv-4**

 **This skill will detect any bloodlust directed at the user.**

 **It is an intuitive skill.**

 **Will detect within 35 feet and will tell the user of its origin.**

 **Origin of bloodlust-behind you!**

I did not even finish reading the screen when I found myself flying through the air and impacting a tree. For a moment I felt an agonizing level of pain until **Gamer's** **mind** and **Gamer's** **body** kicked in.

 **Due to surviving a brutal attack you have gained a new skill!**

 **Physical Endurance Lv-2**

 **Your Body's durability increased, and you take less damage.**

 **6% less damage from physical attacks.**

"Well on the bright side I got a new skill, but damn that hurts" I groaned getting up. I could feel blood dripping from four slash marks on my back from where its claws cut my skin.

It took a moment for me to stop seeing double so I could check my health

 **HP-115/230**

 **Mp-650/550**

One hit, it took fifty percent of my health with one hit. I was not going to let it hit me again I couldn't afford it to, one more and that would be the end for me.

I look across the clearing and saw that this Beowolf looked different compared to the others. This one had a bone-like mask with red markings, as well as bone-like spikes protruding from its arms, back, and knees. Its hands and feet are tipped with long, sharp, white claws; it also looked to be approximately twice my size and height which is saying something considering that I'm 6 feet and 7 inches tall.

"Observe" I murmur

 **Adult Beowolf**

 **Title: None**

 **Race: Grimm**

 **Level: 15**

 **HP: 500/500**

 **AP: 0/0**

 **STR: 20**

 **VIT: 25**

 **AGI: 16**

 **INT: 5**

 **WIS: 9**

 **LUC: 0**

 **Description: This Adult Beowolf has faced some humans and Faunus, making it an experienced opponent. Due to surviving and learning from its mistakes it gained a sense of self-preservation. This beast is one of the Creatures of Grimm that is slowly pushing humanity towards the brink of extinction on the world of Remnant.**

 **Kill to get-1000 EXP**

"So that's what an Adult Beowolf looks like" I stated as it charges me. I knew that I needed to end this quick so I quickly shift through my memories for any ideas when I remember two techniques from 2 of my top 5 anime.

As it continues to charge me, I took my stance with the sword on the right side of my body with the blade pointed down to the ground. My right hand was on the handle while my left hand was on the blade very careful not to cut myself. When it reach me, I focused and said, "One sword style: Lion Song!"

I vanished in a blur and reappeared on the other side of the Adult Beowolf my sword in a different position meaning I had swung it. When I appeared a lion's, roar echoed throughout the clearing for a moment, seconds later the Beowolf's body split in half vertically with both halves falling to the ground.

 **You have level up**

 **+50 HP**

 **+50 Mp**

 **+5 stat points**

 **Alexander Martin**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-None**

 **LV-5 EXP 850/2400**

 **Hp-280/280**

 **Mp-700/700**

 **Str-10**

 **Vit-9**

 **Dex-8**

 **Int-30**

 **Wis-36**

 **Luck-15**

 **Points-5**

 **Money-1550**

 **Due to specific actions, a new skill has been created!**

 **One sword style: Lion Song Lv-1**

 **A technique copied through the user's memories of Roronoa Zoro. Placing the sheathed sword upright and listening to the "breath" of his opponent, the attacker rapidly unsheathes, attacks, and resheathes their sword.**

 **Damage-(50xStr)% more damage**

 **Due to specific actions, a new skill has been created!**

 **Shunpo Lv-1**

 **A movement technique which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow.**

 **Move 10 meters per step.**

 **Cost-20 Mp per step**

"Wow, those skills are impressive, especially Lion's song," I said in awe as I felt being surrounded by a veil of light, watching as my injuries and wounds all heal.

"I wonder how much damage that technique did" I wondered trying to calculate it in my head quickly.

 **50x10=500**

 **500% of 25,000=125,000 damage**

Plus the 50% more damage against monsters who has darkness attributes like the Grimms.

 **125,000 + 12,500= 137,500**

And let's not forget the 20% damage from sword mastery

 **137,500 + 5000=142,500 damage.**

Damn that attack was serious overkill, the only downside I could see from it is that it depends on the weapons base damage using it with a basic weapon with moderate damage will severely dampen the damage output, but I didn't have to worry about that with Caliburn all it takes one hit. Although I will try not to use Caliburn too much and leave it as an ace up my sleeves, but to do that I will have to buy or make a new weapon for everyday use. I'll need to invest in getting either a forging or a crafting skill soon.

 **For thinking things through and coming up with a sound plan for the future your Wis has increased by 1!**

" _Well, no time to rest, onward to civilization,"_ I thought to myself setting off once more.

* * *

 **Quest complete: New world**

 **Find the nearest settlement.**

 **Bonus: Survive the Grimm's attack.**

 **Bonus: Gain 5 skills**

 **Completion Reward: 5000 Exp**

 **3000 Exp for each bonus objectives**

 **10000 Lien upon the end of all objectives**

 **You have leveled up twice!**

 **+100 Hp**

 **+100 Mp**

 **+10 stat points**

"Good, at least now I won't die too easy," I said to myself glancing quickly at the screens before willing them to close "time to find when and where I am."

With that said I remember a saying from a movie I saw "If you are looking for information, just head to the saloon."

After walking for 10 minutes looking for an inn and not finding it, I finally decided it was time to ask someone for direction. Taking a look around, I spotted someone who looked like a guard and approached her for help.

"Hi my name is Alexander, I'm new in town, and I was wondering if you could give me directions to the nearest inn?" I said smiling politely.

"Hello I'm Aveline, and as for directions, you'll want to head southeast of here until you reach the town square and turn right. The inn will be the fourth building on your left" she replied pointing in the direction of the city square.

"Thank you for your help," I said to her with a slight bow of my head.

"Just doing my job sir," she replied, but I could see the faint smile on her face letting me know she appreciated it.

10 minutes later I reached the building and went inside the first thing I notice was that the walls were painted green with pictures of snakes decorating them, along with many snakes themed furniture. Looking around the bar, I noticed that the bartender was unoccupied, observing the patrons and went to him.

"Hello there welcome to the Serpents Den what can I get for you?" he asked when he noticed me approaching, well that explains the decor he must love snakes.

"Nothing, for now, just looking for some basic information" I replied taking a seat on one of the stools in front of the bar.

"If it is information you're looking for then I'm your man," he said leaning against the counter.

"I woke up a while ago in the forest not far from here, and I need to know where I am" I summarized.

"What the hell were you doing in that forest in the first place" he questioned

"Let's just say my teacher has a funny sense of humor, she told me to survive and then knocked me out, next thing I know I'm waking up in a Grimm infested forest" I lied with a straight face.

 **Due to lying through your teeth a new skill has been created!**

 **Lying Lv-1**

 **This skill is your ability to lie to people, the higher the level, the better the lie and less chance of discovery.**

 **5% chance of success, less based on how extreme the lie is.**

 **Lie successful!**

He looked tame with a raised eyebrow before shaking his head.

"You know what forget I asked" he sighed "any way you are in the village of Lothering outside of the four kingdoms." That explains why there were Grimms so close to the village.

"Do you by any chance know when the new semester start at Beacon? I seem to have forgotten" I said with what I hoped looked like an embarrassed smile.

"If my memory serves me well I believed it's two months to this day" he replied, "you want to become a Huntsman I take it?"

"Yes actually and from what I heard become his one of the best schools" I answered, "by the way how much will it cost me to rent a room for those two months?"

"It's 50 Lien a day, and you will be staying for 60 days, so that will be 3000 Lien in total" he replied after doing a quick calculation in his head." I made a show of putting my hand in my pocket and summoned the amount required. When I pulled my hand out I was holding exactly 3000 Lien which I handed to him, he looked at me for a while before he took the Lien and gestured for me to follow him.

Going up the stairs, we went to the room at the end of the corridor.

"Here we are let me know if you need anything else," he said handing me the key

"Thanks, I will" I replied opening the door I could see that the decor wasn't different from downstairs, there was a bed in the middle of the room, a dresser to my left and what looked to be the bathroom on my right.

After taking a quick shower, I walked out of the bathroom to see that someone had left me some clothes, a green short and a skintight black sleeveless t-shirt.

When I finish getting dressed I laid down on the bed getting ready to sleep.

"Two months, I have two months to get as strong as I can to prepare for my first showdown with Torchwick and Cinder," I said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

 **Alexander Martin**

 **The Gamer**

 **Title-None**

 **LV-7 EXP 4650/9600**

 **Hp-380/380**

 **Mp-800/800**

 **Str-10**

 **Vit-9**

 **Dex-8**

 **Int-30**

 **Wis-37**

 **Luck-15**

 **Points-15**

 **Money-8650**


End file.
